Mysterious Girl
by LittleKawaii
Summary: Prolouge: One girl magicly appears, and has come for saukra, and well, no one else notice anything strange, except Sakura. syron was just about to tell his ture feelings about sakura, but, well, only if she makes it alive.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
"TOJA do you understand" said the mysterious voice  
  
"Yes master, I understand," said 13 year old Toja  
  
The next morning..  
  
"Class, listen carefully, we have a new student today" said the teacher Every one started to mummer around them selves "Class, this is ." said Mr. Chen, the 5th grade advisory teacher " Toja" said the little girl. She has dark, black, hair that grew to her back, and eye's that shimmered in the sunlight. She wore a soft, cottony tan long sleeve shirt, and a mini skirt that was shorter that the length of her arms. She had a bag lunch on her right hand, and a fresh, ripe, just picked apple, on her other hand. She had a crooked smile as though she wasn't human, but no one else recognized it.  
  
"All right class, I want you to be nice to Toja, and show her around the school. Toja, you may sit next to Eriol, in the back" said Mr. Chen "Thank you sir, this is for you" she showed him the shiny, yellow and red apple. "Y --thank you Toja, you are so sweet, why won't the other students, just be like you" Toja slowly walks to the back, and sits in the empty seat next to Eriol.  
  
She never said a word until lunch when the principle called her to her office.  
  
At lunch.  
  
"MS. Toja, please report to the principle's office immediately." Said the loud speaker Every one started to talk to each other, as thought they didn't hear a word. "MS.TOJA, PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY" screamed the loud speaker. Every one froze as though someone was screaming at them fiercely. Everyone looked around the room, but saw no one get up. They started to whisper, and that was the last time we was Toja for the rest of the day.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Toja came into the room as if she was ready to be called to the office again. She wore the school uniform, which she hated, and went straight to her seat, with out looking to the side, at the teacher, or look at any one of her friends, well not really friends, but the people who she sat next to. She sat quietly, and let everyone stare at her, as thought she was in another dimension.  
  
She kept on looking at a really strange looking necklace, and never let it out of her sight. As usual, she dropped the apple on the teacher's desk, and didn't tend to pick it up when it dropped. She acted as though her life depended on that necklace, and didn't tend to pay attention to anything else.  
  
She acted like this for the rest of the day, and was hoping that it would stay the same way tomorrow.  
  
Yesterday went by quickly, and it is now a new day. As everyone came in to the room well not everyone, it was quite. The door was wide open and in came Toja. The class was still quite and she didn't walk or jogged to her seat, but ran. Her hair swayed back and forth as though they were waves.  
  
"All right, now who could tell me the answer to this equation, take out a piece of paper, and write what I say" "3/4 x 6/9 + 7/8 - 2/4" said the teacher Every one dropped their pencils and dropped their heads on top of the desk, it grew silent.  
  
Toja raised her hand  
  
Every one swung their head up and glared at Toja. She wasn't human, if she is, then she must be a really smart young Sakura said.  
  
"Toja,"  
  
"7/8" she said softly "That's correct" Every one gasped "It wasn't real, it couldn't be Toja wasn't human, that's for sure" thought Shyron  
  
The next day..  
  
(That was the last time we saw Toja.) 


	2. We meet again

Chapter 1: We meet again  
  
Yesterday was the last time we say Toja, and she never came back. This was really strange, in yet, odd.  
  
"Sakura, what do you think happened to Toja" asked young Tomoyo "I don't know, but what ever happen, I hope that she's ok, but don't you think that how she answered the equation without even writing it on scrap, I mean don't you think that that is kind of odd though" answered Sakura  
  
"SAKURA" screamed Shyron "OH, Shyron, what are you doing here on a Saturday?" said Sakura "Never mind that, follow me, there's something really important that I have to show you come on," he said really loudly, but with pauses in between each word  
  
Captions:  
  
At the park..  
  
Toja was wearing a long purple, velvety cape that sparkled in the sun. She had a wooden staff with a sun on the tip.  
  
Caption:  
  
Her eyes were like fire with flames that never stop moving.  
  
Everything was quite for a while until Sakura started to poke Shyron  
  
She kept on poking him for a while "Poke, poke, poke" she whispered "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP IT," screamed Shyron  
  
Toja turned around quickly and spotted us. She didn't walked over to us, but raised her staff towards us and started to mummer words The next thing you knew it, a bright, white ball of light formed and grew bigger and bigger. It flashed into our eyes and didn't go away. As the ball of light grew bigger and brighter, the light didn't go away, but still grew brighter. A force of energy pushed us backwards until we crashed into a tree. The light decreased and finally was gone. Caption.. We were on the floor their lying very still  
  
Caption. A few moments later, we woke up, and saw a nurse by out side. All 3 of us were lined up side by side in a white mini bed. "What happened" said Sakura "Tomoyo, Shyron, were are you" she said very worried  
  
Caption. They were lying on separate bed on their back  
  
Sakura got up and went over to them.  
  
She shook Shyron until we opened his eyes "Shyron, your ok" she said with relief Shyron looked into her eyes and say water of tears "I'm alright" he said softly "Tomoyo, Tomoyo" she didn't wake up Sakura kept on shaking her for a while, but still no answer  
  
Was this the last of Tomoyo, will she wake up? Do you want to know the answer?  
  
I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I worked really hard on it, please review, review review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review review review review review review review review review review, please, please, please please please please please please please please please please please 


End file.
